Snuff the Lights
by The Savvy Sleuth
Summary: The USS Narcissi is assigned to the five year mission project 2 years after the the Enterprise, but she and her crew will have with them a rather "unexpected" guest. We follow Shiner and her life as a personal tool to the man who dreamed of destroying star fleet - R&R, Rated T for just in case Please enjoy! ON HIATUS.
1. The call of Fates

**To those of you just starting out on this story, you might notice the big Hiatus attached to the summary and I meant it. I have gone through and revised quite a few things, as well as the original end point of the story. You may or might not like the changes, but hopefully I will be able to keep up with some updates ha ha. It will still be written in first-person and the storyline is still relatively the same with some minor and possibly major changes. I also want to let you know that chapters will most definitely **_**not**_** be as long as they were. I think it was the chapters length that was killing my heat in the first place, put too much strain on myself. While I'm at it I might as well warn you new to the story now that: Khan will be very out of character, why? Why would I do that! Because I claim creative liscense and I like seeing something different once and awhile. Plus it is tied into the story and you will figure it out eventually! So with that said.**

**Taking the advice from another author! Please be aware of that the following will and **_**has**_** the chance to be present in this tale.**

**WARNING: violence!, character death!, abuse!, talk of slavery!, sexual content!, pregnancy/birth!, blood and gore!, a period of non-con!, possible fem/fem! CanonxOc!**

**To those of you following this story already, reviewers; I thank you incredibly! Especially those few new followers I'm getting! You have no idea what that does to my ego. Seriously teehee xD I only hope that the changes don't run you off! Thank you for understanding guys!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**1 - **The call of Fates

With the knoweldge that today was my day off, the succulant ache of my muscles was desperately needed as I stretched with the morning. Sunshine was just beginning its lazy trek across the floor as freed toes wriggled toward the edge of the bed. With my mind slowly catching up to my actions I began to realize just how glad I was that Fall was upon the city, mostly because the land-lord had called the day before to warn the tenants of the central-cooling failure. Though summer struggled to keep its claws embedded within the cement jungle, Mother Nature had other ideas and quite frankly; I liked them. Mentally sending off my thanks to the great Mother I slid the sheets away from my sticky skin and rolled off the bed. That hadn't really been my intention but I suppose it got the job done, blowing at chunks of wild hair that tangled in my eyelashes.

Anyone could see that I would have loved to keep fighting with my hair, but a nicely timed yowl from the kitchen had me leaving the argument behind. "Oh hush you mammoth! You're not gonna ruin my morning with your trumpeting plus you'll wake up the neighbors!" This display of irritation was put off by the affectionate smile plastered across my face as I strode into the kitchenette, not even a normal kitchen- and holy that's cold! I danced in place just briefly to counter the chilled tile that bit at my feet.

George Von Weighs-a-tonne was waiting for me as I finally stepped forward to feed him. Eyes as sharp as lightning and just as yellow watched my every move, daring me to even think about stopping. "I don't know why I keep feeding you, don't they say if I stop you'll go away? But no, you just keep. Coming. Back." It was routine for me to speak scathingly to the animal as I dumped the dried kitty-pellets into his bowl, wrinkling my nose and for the millionth time wishing I had the money to buy canned. Unfortunately my line of particular duty didn't pay as well as someone ranked above me, ensigns were just cannon-fodder as it were (or so that's what the higher-ups called us, pricks). With images of familiar red-shirts being stuffed into cannons I packed the cat-food away in its cubby and moved out of the kitchenette.

I had people, friends and sometimes family, always complaining about my abode while personally I felt it suited me. As long as it met my needs I wasn't all that picky, and having sparse furniture was just a plus for someone as awkward as me. Still as I entered the living space from the hallway I gave the room a scrutinizing once-over, making sure nobody had snuck in to add some pink decor. My sister did that once and you can bet I got her back, she still complained about spiders living in her walls.

After spending probably five minutes assessing the minute details of my living room I coughed up a sigh and threw myself on the couch. My body relished at the feeling of being devoured, plush black leather just spread apart of accommodate my laziness. More and more as the seconds ticked on I was aware of the fact that 1) I was bored, 2) It was my day off for the first time in months, and 3) I didn't know what to do about it.

Months of working had left me unused to the idea of freedom, my friends all had lives they lived and most of my family lived in other states. Conveniently all the interesting ones lived on different continents, and nothing less than a marriage or a funeral would bring them home. I hated it really, how contemptuous they were of my mothers side of the family as though they were something so great. Nobody said it out loud but we all knew that's why they stayed across the pond, none of them wanted to deal with the other and so they all moved away as though that solved everything. Sometimes I wonder how in the world Mom and Dad managed considering their families treated their marriage like some sick, modern rendition of Romeo and Juliet, _Oh what's in a name!_

Thinking about my dysfunctional family though was not the plan for today and so I banished the perilous thinking to the corners of my mind. Instead forcing myself to wonder about what the _hell_ there was to do these days for entertainment.

The last time I'd had contact with anyone other than a co-worker was... A month ago? And that was an event I would much prefer to forget. So instead I dug down into the banks of my brain in search of something a friend might have said in passing, or mayhap trying to imprint savagely into my memory. The Annual Inter-galactic Olympics! Scenes of species from all around the world gathering to compete raced through my heah, Anna had said something about it a few weeks ago, and upon seeing a Vulcan cruiser rumble past my window I was reminded. Vulcans on Earth were not so uncommon anymore, but Vulcan ships were still beyond rare, especially after the whole... Destruction of their planet thing.

I could never get it out of my head that they reminded me of those little circular balance toys you might have played with has a kid. They were so much more effiecient than our ships, at least that's what the latest article said in the _NewFoundry_ column. With the notion of the upcoming Olympics planted firmly in my head I rose up from the couch and meandered back toward my room. George raced down the hallway in the opposite direction, his massive tabby form more of a mini-lumbering bear than a feline. First I would need to remember when the games began, if I recall that conversation had been about two? Weeks ago. And with a Vulcan ship in Earth territory they were most definitely coming up, and that meant fairs, festivals, and just oh so much to do!

Snatching my PADD from the nightstand I promptly re-introduced myself to the bed and prepared to do some research. If I got lucky I could still squeeze out some late-season tickets and sign-up for some of the inter-species panels, those were my favorites really. Though just as my fingers had begun their rapid spidering over the PADD's smooth surface, I was interrupted by a soft chime. Someone was here, but I wasn't expecting anyone.

"Rhonda who is it?" My ceiling hummed with activity as a computerized voice styled to that of an upper-class english woman spoke down to me. **"Captain Escher Ma'am,"** My nose wrinkled into an expression less than pleasant as I pictured the Captain outside my door, no, I don't think I would let him in."Rhonda be a dear and remind the Captain that today is my day off and I'll see him next Friday.", **"Right away ma'am."** the gentle hum shifted to a place where I could not hear and I pushed the whole thing to the side of my mind.

It seemed the Captain had other plans though. The soft chime from before re-appeared only this time it was a harsh wail that pierced my skull. "Oh shut-up!" I screamed at the door, willing fiercly that Escher would spontaneously combust. Not only did the alert not 'shut-up,' it only seemed to grow louder and harder in intensity, utterly demanding it be handled.

I didn't want to handle it, and I screwed my face into a scowl. I wanted it to go away and quit telling me that I had work to do, and that my day had officially been ruined.

I just wanted a day to myself.


	2. Shadows of doubt

**2** - Shadows of doubt.

I've only been privy to one or two important conferences concerning my co-workers (ie; my crew I guess), and both of those times I had been sworn to silence and secrecy and all number of things. Not that I particularly remembered any of the details from those meetings, I wasn't a 'meeting' sort of gal that kept things tucked away in memory. As I found myself seated across the large, oval table alongside four or five others, I wriggled in discomfort under a few critical gazes.

Absolom, the chief Medical Doctor on the Narcissi was a prim-faced man who always sat straighter than necessary and had that 'greater than thou,' sort of atmosphere. I adored him, really, his eyes were stunning with their dark blue and pale green, plus he was perfect if you ever wanted a good cuppa. He sat with his back flat against his chair beside Vercher, the First officer who kept brushing his hair back in discomfort. He complained about hating his unruly fringe yet he refused to get it cut, despite dress-code. I gave him a brief wave as he glanced over at me, only serving to enhance my already blossoming discomfort.

Everyone, Escher included, came to an abrupt silence as the door to the left slid open to grant a man access. All eyes on him, a creature that demanded attention without words. He was a blonde with salted roots, pepper racing genetically through the golden strands. Blue eyes as bright as the daylight sky took an account of us and I shuddered when his gaze lingered on me for a few seconds more than the others. So much for staying out of the way.

"Thank you all for seeing me on such short notice, and I'm sorry to those of you who had free-days scheduled. Hurts when business is your life doesn't it?" _Oh please_. "To make up for it I'm going to keep this short and sweet, so listen hard and don't forget a word."

If it was even possible Admiral Lanier stood even straighter, the muscles in his neck taught with stress. Roughened fingers bustled through the tangled locks of his hair and he swept a hat out from nowhere, fitting it snugly against his crown. I took all of this with the bat of an eye before he finally began his speech. Resolute and dreadful.

"All of you are familiar with the attack on Starfleet four years ago by the fugitive John Harrison. As some of you are already aware, Harrison was cryogenically induced and has been in constant supervision since that time. Well what you do not know is that we are currently under threat by- a classified source and the decision has been made to release him. _But _we cannot keep him here, there is too much risk. As the Narcissi has been singled out to join the Enterprise on a five-year study it was agreed that Harrison would be put into your custody." The entire room was stuffy, stifled and utterly horrified no doubt. Personally I was ready to jump out the window and end it all ahead of time. How _could _he!?

When nobody spoke up Escher took it upon himself to voice what everyone else was probably thinking. "What in bloody hell are you thinking. _Everyone_ knows what that mad-man did and here you are ready to _unleash_ him on the world again? No, no that's not it: _unleash him on space!_" Although technically if Harrison had succeeded he could very well have taken space at any time, Earth had a formiddable defense system.

"I know, I know and there was nothing that I could do, I'm just the sorry one to give you lot the news, Escher I'm-", "Oh don't you Escher me Lanier, there is no way the council would have sanctioned this, let alone the President, are you _crazy?_" The sky blue of the admirals eyes had been tainted with the sharp hardness that years of service earned you, swirling with the dark undertones of disappointment. Both men were seasoned warriors of Starfleet and knew better, the Captain was now standing and they faced off.

"I agreed to this five-year study because of its significance, under no circumstances did I sign up to drag along an inter-stellar criminal!" Lanier shuffled and clenched his fists, "He is hardly inter-stellar Elis, would you sit down, _please_!" Escher barely winced at the use of his first name although Vercher blanched in distaste. Always one for protocol, even during an argument. "I understand that you don't like this and I don't like it either, but I literally had no say in the decision, I didn't, Laela-nu didn't, hell not even Kane! It's a game above our heads and we're just the players. Harrison is dangerous and using you as a guinea-pig is something I not only vocally but morally protest against. Again, I have no choice!" The strain was obvious in the Admiral's voice, the distress of his nerves was written into the wrinkles of his face, mouth twisted down into a frown. Now we could all see that he was genuinely upset and I swallowed thickly, any smart comments I might have had stuffed back into my throat.

The whole room was quiet, like we were all taking a moment to completely understand the situation. I fidgeted uncertainly, picking habitually at my cuticles as my mind ran around in circles. _John Harrison_, I knew the name and I definitely knew his story, everyone did. My family hadn't escaped without a casualty seeing as we were all tied to Starfleet somehow, just the idea of having him aboard the Narcissi for this trip was terrifying. Plus we had only just been informed of our eligibility for the five-year mission, Escher had finally signed the paper-work a week or so ago. Everything about this was wrong, horribly wrong and it made my cuticle bleed a little. "So you're just going to 'unleash,' being popular, this criminal on us and hope we can handle him?" Absolom and Shayne (communications specialist, she's a ditz) turned to glance at the man who spoke, Epsom.

Epsom had this air of familiarity around him that made one think of their grand-parents (at least I did), always open-minded and overly kind in everything that he did. Despite this it was nearly impossible to goad the man into speaking, being much closer with silence than the normal chatter of humanity. Iiked Epsom a lot, but when he _did_ decide to talk, you can bet everyone shut-up to listen. "You don't expect me to believe that you would just 'let him loose,' without some form of protection for ourselves Admiral, he is a dangerous man after all." Leave it to Epsom to state the obvious in the most disinterested way possible. He out of us all seemed the least worried after hearing the news, reclining casually in his chair.

Lanier cleared his throat and recovered himself, "Ah, that is the other thing I wanted to explain. As of 07:00 yesterday he has been... disabled and you can all be assured that he poses no threat to you. We have been working scrupulously on the mans DNA since the event and are quite positive that we have come up with a working combatant to his- superemecy." I don't think I liked having him referred to as 'supreme.' I mean I wasn't actually in London when the whole shebang went down but I- like the rest of the world- would never forget the after effects his destruction caused. I suppose he could be considered better than us, I thought he was just disgusting really.

You can't compare trash to class. "Disabled? How is that now," Escher spoke up again, having sat down to listen to Epsom. I shot a glance at Absolom who was trembling in his seat, the man looked about ready to bolt, over-whelmed by it all. "I can't say Elis, just, please cooperate. They won't take no for an answer and if you try to you'll all be thrown in the brig for contempt of court and other charges, _please_." The Narcissi was the Captains baby, he wouldn't risk her for anything. Not even his crew.

"Well then I guess I have no choice do I? Now that you've utterly obliterated my day I'm going to go call in the rest of my staff. Don't want to be late do we?" Escher was gone before Lanier could stop him, Absolom and Epsom were quick to follow. Vercher lingered only because Lanier grabbed him to the side, whispering viciously about something important. Shayne stayed until Vercher was released and she followed him out, loyal t really couldn't stand her. Finally it was just Lanier and I, me sitting on the far side of the table and he on the upper end. He had removed his cap and it laid lonely on the table, releasing the wave of blonde which now fluttered into his face, Lanier was getting old, and it scared me. "Admiral-", "Shiner I have a task for you, and you alone."

He moved toward me and I was scared, he was scared and I didn't like it. "I was going to call in you private but since you're here, you have been charged as his handler, and don't ask me why! I did everything I could but they wouldn't budge. You'll be in charge of his well-being, making sure he gets fed, security, anything that he might need. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Shiner-" He enveloped me in his arms, kneeling down so that he could meet my gaze and show me that he was honestly, and truly terrified. Not for himself, the crew, or the Universe no; he was terrified for me. So I did the thing that I did best: I cried.

I would never forget the hot wetness that rolled down my neck and shoulders as the Admiral cried with me.


	3. Unfortunate Message!

Alright to start with I would simply like to apologize.

But this story is going into a Hiatus. No if's, and's, or but's. I had the entire thing planned out, and do eventually intend on bringing it to life. My life though, has taken a hectic turn plus by some bizarre turn of events my attentions have been focussed elsewhere. Have no fear! It will continue, just not anytime soon. Not until I can come back and know that I have the time and interest to put time into it. Probably did not help that I started out with things being so long... Lol. Anyhow, I would let you know that to replace this story I will be posting another story for you guys to entertain beside Shiloh and Sherlock. So as to make up for this... grievous slur toward you good folk.

I can only hope that you enjoy it as much as you did Snuff the Lights!

Thanks you for understand guys! Until next time with this story~


End file.
